Shinobi Weapons
Weapon Here is a list of weapons, uncommon, and rare weapons most shinobi carry on them or option to carry on them. Most of these weapons are generally used and left behind, besides the swords, and are offered to the shinobi in the village before a mission in a weapons barrack or something similiar. These are not the weapons shinobi are restricted to, there are other more uncommon weapons out there that they may choose to wield sometime. As you can tell with most of these , they are lightweight, used in sudden assault with speed, most can be set up for traps and most can be modified into a larger version as well. Exploding Note The exploding note is a piece of parchment paper which has script on it that serves to faciltate its explosive properties. The ninja can attach the note to another object such as a kunai or log. When the note is set it begins a slow burn which results in a large explosion. This has been seen in use for traps, triggered by a tripwire or from a distant view from the person who set it. It is required that if you do use these explosive tags, that you do describe one of the four detonation processes for them. They are as listed: Timed: A chakra stamp is placed onto this tag before it's used, and will explode after the time required is used up. Can be used in: 1 post. Trigger: The snake hand seal is to be used after implimenting your chakra seal to this tag, which this snake hand seal releases the chakra in order for the trigger to take place. Can be used in: 1 post Flame: A fire jutsu user may pass it through a flame of some sort that they, or their opponent had created. This would begin the trigger process on the tag, and ignite after the specified time Can be used in: 1 post Trip wire: When the trip wire is either disrupted, or has an element flow to get to the tag, it will begin it's trigger process and be set off after the required amount of time. Can be used in: 2-3 posts. (( This is figured as the trap must be set first, then can be carried out either in the second, or third post, as you see fit. Other information: Range: *Under three feet: Physical damage, clothing tearing, burns *Under five feet: knockback and breathlessness *Five to Ten feet: feel the effect of the blast, diverted course. *Ten feet or more: no effect. Known Wielders: The only weilders of these will be the Chuunin and higher. Variations: Exploding pouch, ((Add if acceptable.)) Known Battles: Battles will not include Exploding tags unless it is between a Chuunin, Jounin, or higher. The only circumstances that Genin will have these is if their Sensei provides them with such tags when at a training grounds, as to avoid injury and possible death. Exploding Smoke Grenade ((Smoke bomb)) These shinobi weapons are small circular paper balls that are filled with a substence that after thrown on the ground, the friction would cause a spark and the result is a large explosion and the release of smoke. This is the only manner that detonation can be caused for this weapon. This distraction allows the ninja to carry out their manuevers in secret. This technique can be a double edged sword, it is probably that you won't be able to see in the smoke too, but it is also probable that you would have planned out your route before detonating. The range of effectivness for this weapon is as such: Thick cloudy smoke for five meters, thinner atfive to six meters and ends at seven. Known Wielders: Any rank from Genin and above. Variations: None known of as of now. Known Battles: Any and all battles, as long as listed that they exist on this person. Flash Bomb It may look like small spheres wrapped in paper with the character 'light' (光, hikari) or, more conventionally, as canisters. Flash bombs can also be used in paper form similar to explosive tags. It is intended as a diversion but can be utilized multiple ways. Do remember that these Shinobi weapons are to be detonated just as an explosive tag, or the smoke bomb in one of two ways. You may either: Detonate by throwing the small paper sphere to the ground, and letting the friction ignite the flash. Or you may use these in tags much like the explosive tag, have your own chakra seal placed into them, and use the snake hand seal to detonate them at your will. The range of effectivness for Flash Bombs will be as such: Temporary blindness at below two meters, distraction and disorientation at less then four meters. Irritation at over four meters. Known Wielders: Any shinobi the rank of Genin or higher. Variations: None known of as of yet. Known Battles: Any and all battles, as long as listed that they exist on this person. Katana [1]The common type of sword within the Shinobi world. They are of Japanese craftmanship made once for samurai use but not restricted to only those with the title 'samurai'. The katana is generally defined as the standard sized, moderately curved (as opposed to the older "tachi" style featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length greater than 60 cm (23½inches). Katana or any sword wielding is actually relatively uncommon for most shinobi since the missions they take demand fast speed and katana is a weight that could slow them down compared to the other weapons, kunais and shurikens. Katanas and other swords are used in the abilities known as 'Kenjutsu' meaning "the method, or technique, of the sword." Known Wielders: Soudai Ranton, ((Please add, see variations)) Variations: Anything labeled as a sword that is larger than a kunai or dagger. Some swords are very large, double-bladed, and shouldn't be thought too similar to that of a katana. Known Battles: ((Please add)) . Kunai This throwing knife is one of the common weapons of a ninja. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt. The Kunai can be used in conjunction with explosive tags and other weapons to form deadly combos. This weapon should not be thought of as weak despite the rank of the shinobi wielding it. It is used in both short and long ranged combat. Known Wielders: Everyone Variations: Handle-less Kunai, twin-bladed kunai Known Battles: ((Nearly every battle)) . Makibishi ((Caltrop)) This weapon is primarily used during escape, numerous makibishi are thrown on the ground and enemy soldiers will have a difficult time pursuing because the spiked metal can penetrate the sole of the shoe wear. It can also be used in hidden traps, or in combination with other tools the shinobi carries to further make the makibishi hidden to enemies. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Senbon ((needle)) The senbon was first used by doctors in acupuncture, it was then adopted by ninja and Hunter-nins to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs or cause their target to fall unconscious. It is generally a ranged attack demanding accuracy to be effective, there is no 'soft' end of the needle, so be careful with handling it. Known Wielders: Takeda Inkroe , Azuresato Ryu Variations: Thrown, grasped. Known Battles: . Shuriken As common as the kunai is for the shinobi, the shuriken is a small multi pointed throwing weapon, that can be handled quickly and most of the time in many numbers. Because of it's small size it isn't known to be a single shot kill type of thing, a target might be able to take a few of these thrown into their body before succumbing to injuries but most shinobi carried a good number of these. It is the one of the many ideal 'throw away' weapons used against clones or a mass of enemies. Known Wielders: ((Nearly everyone)) Variations: The shuriken has been adapted into larger forms with different craftmanships but generally always with it's four sided design. Known Battles: ((Probably not highlight of battles)) . 'Uncommon Weapons' The uncommon weapons are still weapons that shinobis are seen wielding but spend more time dedicated to learning it's techniques and becoming masterful at it. Usually these weapons listed are the main weapons of the user, often times they are paired with jutsus or elements of the user or is used when their jutsus seem unable to finish the fight, a new element to the battle. Please note that one can become a expert at wielding the common weapons listed above, don't take offense if your weapon is believed to be a kind wielded by many, the level of skill of the user is what is important. Fan A fan is an unusual weapon not seen in a battle. The fan itself can be used in both a offensive and defensive manner. They can come in multiple size but the common kind is a single handed one, typically made of wood or some type of metal, if properly wielded it could ward off things such as arrows or darts when opened. Depending on the design of the fan, when open, it can cut opponents and, when closed, be used as a blunt object; though a closed fan is used usually as a disciplinary tool to knock someone on the head. One trait of the weapon is that it isn't thought of as a weapon, so at times when one had to relinquish their obvious weapons: swords, kunai, and shuriken, the fan was overlooked. The Fan has other purposes too. A larger fan, such as a war fan, can be used to point out regiments on the battlefield and easily manuveur them, these fans are very tall and typically aren't thought of as a weapon. Naturally though, a fan could simple be used as a fan, for those hot days. Known Wielders: Akio Nara Variations: Known Battles: Poison Although steel and jutsu are enough usually to go up against your enemies equally sometimes the addition of poison is added. Poison can be used to injure your target in various ways. The poisons listed under weapons are not to be confused by poisons that a jutsu creates. This poison is contained through creation and then coated onto your weapon before the conflict. (Poisons itself will never be the main cause of death) Known Wielders: Azuresato Ryu, Amefushi Kanarime, Yume Moumoku, Momo Ranton Variations: 'Slowing Poison, Mind Numbing Poison, Instant Poison, Crippling Poison, Wound Poison. Slowing - slows reactions -''20% slower reaction (difficulty with reflex actions) Mind Numbing - inability to correctly make quick decisions and correct judgements -'' Slow decisions/ Performance of counter attacks (Unable to think of a technique to avoid an attack completely)'' Instant - Instant damage to the local area, perhaps lingering pain. Bee sting but more pain -''Muscle Trauma (muscle weakness, general pain,)'' Crippling- breathlessness, slow of reaction -''Limited movement ( unable to avoid attack completely)'' Wound - reduces strength or rate of actions -''Slowing nervous system'' '''Rules of Use: 1. If not avoided, the first intoxication - 100% effectivity -2nd intoxication - 33% effectivity -3rd intoxication - 0% effectivity 2. Poisons will wear off after 2 turns.due to local immunization 3. Only able to use one type of poison per battle. Needed Techniques: *C Rank Ninjutsu - Poison Creation - Able to go out into the wilderness and find necessary herbs or plants to make the Slowing, Mind Numbing and Instant Poisons *B Rank Ninjutsu - Poison Distilling - Able to go out into the wilderness and find necessary herbs or plants to make Crippling and Wound poisons But the person also needs to study plants, herbs, effects, cures, etc. . Nunchaku Often a underrated weapon, the nunchaku can be very powerful in trained hands. It is a short or long chain/rope connecting two blunt wood or metal rods together. In some cases one of the ends has or is replaced but a blade. Although endless hours are used training with this weapon, often times a rookie would end up hitting himself more than the training dummie. But once well trained, it can be used in a quick action ,shocking and injuring opponents, through a dance of movements and strikes. The surprise of wielding such a weapon can sometimes be the downfall of opponents. The Tri Staff is another form of Nunchaku. While the Nunchaku has two rods the Tri staff as three long rods connected together by short ring chains. Also like the Nunchaku one or both of the ends ( not including the middle one) can have blades attached. The Tri Staff is a more advanced version of the Nunchaku and can be easier for some because there are three long rods to grab rather than two short ones. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: . Tantō Another weapon of a samurai or ninja, the Tantō'' is a Japanese knife or dagger (normaly shaped like a katana) usually hidden on the body someplace that serves as a quick draw. The Tantō is more used for assassinations above all else, it is not ment to be a weapon that one perfers to use in battle unless disarmed and it's the only other weapon you have. The blade itself is known for it's sharpness, much like it's older brother the katana. Known Wielders: Kirei Haruno Variations: Known Battles: Poisoned Needles Another quite unusual yet very effective weapon, are needles filled with different kinds of toxic substances. These can decide the outcome of a battle and can become a very effective weapon against any blooded and physical opponent. Needles are easy to hide and quick to throw, and are one of the weapons which are the most useful in infiltration missions, for they can be coated with any kind of chemical, herbal or poisonous liquids that can create diverse effects in the outcome of a mission or battle. Known Wielders: Yume Moumoku, Momo Ranton Variations: Known Battles: Nodachi The Nodachi is a very long version of the usual katana, and warriors tended to use them upon their backs and from their mounts for it has a very long reach. However there are some skillful samurai and shinobi alike that are able to use this kind of weapons on foot, not being as fast as the cut of the katana yet having much more reach as to strike easier the quick opponents. Known Wielders: Shin Natsume. Variations: Known Battles: Kama with chain Having its origins in the rice sickle and long one of the weapons of the farmer warriors of the Ryukyu, the Kama has become an important item of equipment for modern students of Okinawan Kobudo. The kama is a sickle and looks like a small scythe, as it is used by farmers to harvest the rice, it can be used for offensive and create very ugly wounds. Shinobi as well use the Kama tied with a chain which has a metallic ball in the end which can be used as a pendulum. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Adam Hsu Quandao The meaning of this is "The Great Polearm", and it is a polearm for reach and cut, the user must be quite good in what he does and quite flexible as to play with the long wooden stick as to manipulate the blade of it like a pendulum. It´s a long reach weapon, yet requires a very skillful user as to take the technique to perfection. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Yari The Yari was an essential battlefield weapon of the Samurai and took great skill to use and maneuver due to its length and size. The Yari is a long spear like weapon for piercing the opponent, it has a double edged metallic blade, and a long polearm as to use strength as to enter the opponent´s body. Known Wielders: Variations: Known Battles: Military Ration Pills Military Ration Pills (兵糧丸, ''Hyōrōgan) are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It's made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, ingredients usually are rice, various flours, dried vegetables and fruits, seeds, and various other things. Said to help the user's stanima increase by half a point in the databooks for only two posts. Then after the two posts are up, the military ration pill wears off and you recieve the side effect of this enhancement which would be a decrease in your standard stanima by .5. Only able to use the pills twice a day, once per battle. Known Wielders: Any Shinobi. Variations: N/A Known Battles: N/A Three Colored Pills (Only to be used by the Akimichi Clan) The Three Colored Pills are secret medicines used by the Akimichi Clan. As the name suggests, there are three pills, each with a different colour. First is the green Spinach Pill, next is the yellow Curry Pill, and last is the red Chilli Pill. Each successive pill ingested gives a tremendous power boost by enhancing the technique known as Calorie Control, which quickly converts the calories of one's body over to chakra. The effects o f each pill are as described: Green (Spinach) Pill: Known to have the effects of raising one's strength, speed, and stanima by half a point in the databook for one post. After the one posts, one experiences slight fatigue and exaustion, seeing as it uses up around a fourth of the user's calories. Yellow (Curry) Pill: Known to have the effects of raising one's strength, speed, and stanima by a point in the data book for two posts. After the two posts, individual experiences extreme fatigue and exaustion, seeing as it uses up around three fifths of the user's calories. Red (Chili) Pill: Known to have the effects of raising one's strength, speed, and stanima by two points in the data book for three posts. After the three posts, individual is likely to experience death as it uses up all the calories in the user's body. There is known to be a remedy that only the Nara Clan have access to, but even with that, there is only a twenty percent chance of this remedy being effective. Known weilders: Nobu Akimichi, Zacarius Akimichi (NPC) Variations: N/A Known Battles: N/A Page Needs Pictures please. Links as well to characters and battles and a page highlighting the basics for a shinobi or a genin starting page. Thank you~ Category:Weapons